Going Swimming
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Stefan takes his three year old niece, Delena swimming, much against his will. How will the rippah survive this? Cute fluffy story!


Going Swimming

Summary: Stefan takes his three year old niece, Delena swimming, much against his will. How will the rippah survive this? Cute fluffy story!

Chapter 1

The door to the boarding house slammed shut behind Stefan as he walked inside, blood dripping from his mouth. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and strolled into the living room, full from a day's worth of hunting. He walked over to the couch, arching a brow at his niece Delena who was sitting there, holding an arm floatie in her hand. "Hey midget, what you got there?"

Delena looked up at her uncle, hope shining in her big blue eyes. "Steffy gwo swimmwing?" Surely her uncle would take her swimming, wouldn't he?

Stefan groaned, rolling his eyes. And here he thought he would be able to relax for a few hours. "Delena..." Stefan paused, trying to think up of a good excuse to not go with her. "Uncle Stefan is very busy right now. I'm not going swimming."

Delena looked down then back up at him, not willing to give up just yet. "Pwease Steffy. Pwease?"

Stefan let out a loud sigh, looking down at the only little girl he had a soft spot for, although he would never admit it to anyone. He rolled his eyes as Delena's eyes became glazed over with water, knowing that if he didn't agree she would start crying. "Fine, I'll take you swimming midget. Don't cry."

Delena immediately perked up, jumping off of the couch and grabbed Stefan's hand, trying to pull him towards the door. "Wets gwo Steffy!"

Stefan rolled his eyes, biting back a smile as he looked down at her. Never in a million years did he think he would like something that his brother created. But Delena was the complete opposite of Damon. She was more like her mother. Kind, sweet, loving, and has a very playful nature. Stefan couldn't help but fall in love with his only niece. His "midget" as he called her. "Let me go get changed, midget. Do you really think I can go like this?" Stefan gestured to what he was wearing which caused Delena to giggle.

"Steffy wo wike dat!"

Stefan smirked, picking her up and tossing her gently onto the couch. "Stay here while I go change." He started to walk away, heading upstairs to his room as he listened to Delena playing with her toys. _That kid is going to be the death of me one day._

Stefan sighed, closing his bedroom door and speedily changes into his swim trunks. "Someone remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love her."

Stefan whirled around at the sound of his brother's voice, narrowing his eyes at him. "It's not polite to come into a room without knocking brother."

Damon chuckled, leaning against the door frame with a glass in his hand. "I knocked, you just don't listen."

Stefan glared, not in the mood to put up with his brother's sarcastic remarks today. "Why are you here? Don't you have somewhere to be...like, fucking Elena perhaps?"

Damon let out a low chuckle at Stefan's words. "Still jealous that I got your girl? Well you shouldn't be. I mean, she wasn't _that_ hard to win over. It's not like you're any competition."

A low snarl emitted from Stefan's chest as his eyes went pitch black, the dark orbs swirling with anger and rage just waiting to explode. "Brother, if all you came here for is to piss me off then get out. I don't want to hear your fucking tongue."

"Ah, temper temper my dear brother. Has Klaus not taught you how to control that yet?"

Stefan glared, picking up his bag with his towel and stormed towards the door, shoving Damon roughly into the hallway. "I'm leaving Damon. I don't have time for your bullshit."

Damon laughed as he waved after Stefan's retreating form. "Have fun swimming Steffy!"

Stefan growled, wanting nothing more then to go punch his cocky ass brother in the face but held himself back, knowing Delena was waiting for him. _I'll deal with him tonight. _Stefan made himself a mental note as he walked into the living room, seeing Delena playing with her teddy. "Ready to go midget?"

Delena looked up at the sound of her uncle's voice and nodded vigorously. "Mwe weady!"

Stefan shook his head and laughed a little as he picked her up, holding her close to his chest before blurring out the door and to the local swimming area.

The sun shone brightly on the sparkling clear water that was filled with people and children. Stefan stopped, hearing the childish screams of children as they splashed around in the water with their water guns and other water toys. He glanced down at Delena in his arms who was looking at the pool with excitement dancing in her turquoise eyes. "Ready to swim midget?"

Delena nodded, grinning up at her uncle. "Ywes Steffy!"

He slowly walked over to an empty chair, setting his and Delena's stuff down in it. He pulled out the bottle of sun screen and set Delena on her feet infront of him as he applied it to her body. Delena frowned. "Whys yous pwut dat ons mwe?"

"Do you want to get a sunburn, midget?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at her as he carefully rubbed some on her face, being very careful not to get it into her eyes.

"Mwe no wike waitings." Delena pouted, watching Stefan put the bottle of sun screen away.

Stefan laughed a little at her reply, taking her into his arms and setting her on his lap, gently smoothing out her hair. "Always complaining, just like your dad."

Delena giggled, turning her head sideways so she was facing him. "Mwe no wain wike Daddy."

Stefan nodded, lightly kissing her head. "You're nothing like him, which I'm grateful for. I don't think I could handle another ego and attitude like him."

Delena giggled, which caused Stefan to smile. "Alright, I think you're dry now. Lets go." He stood up while holding Delena to his chest and walked towards the steps of the pool, stepping in and slowly going deeper into the shallow end. Delena giggled lightly as she lightly splashed at the water, causing Stefan's face to get wet. A playful glare formed on his face as he lightly poked her nose. "Hey, you got me wet."

Delena giggled as she splashed around more, getting Stefan even more wet. "Sowwy." She smiled up at him innocently.

Stefan let out a playful growl, grabbing her small hands at lighting speed and holding them still. "You're not sorry you little monster." Delena giggled more as Stefan lifted her high into the air, an evil smirk creeping onto his face. "Now say sorry like you mean it or else I'm throwing you into the deep end."

Delena giggled more, squirming and wiggling in his arms. "Nwo!"

Stefan shook his head and chuckled as he launched Delena into the air and watched with amusement as she fell towards the water. He waited until her feet came into contact with the water before flashing over to the deep side and catching her in his arms, laughing. "Was that fun?"

Delena giggled as the water rose up and touched her chin. She grinned up at Stefan, splashing his face again, laughing. Stefan glared. "No Delena." His facial expression soon turned into a playful one as he lightly splashed Delena's head, chuckling as she wiped her eyes. "I got you wet that time midget."

Delena glared a little, splashing her uncle as hard as she could with her small hands. "Dat no nwice!"

Stefan rolled his eyes playfully as he hoisted Delena up into his arms, out of the water. He slowly began to swim back to the shallow end, his emerald green eyes spotting the hot tub ahead. "Want to go into the hot tub for a bit, midget?" He cast his eyes downward at Delena nestled in his arms.

Delena nodded. "Mwe wike hwot twubs."

Stefan grinned, blurring so fast out of the water no one was able to see. He slowly eased himself into the boiling hot water, looking down at Delena. "If you get too hot in here then let me know and I'll get you out, alright?"

Delena nodded, wincing a bit as the water touched her. "Too hwot."

Stefan chuckled. "You have to get used to it first." He set Delena down on the concrete, watching as she slowly put her feet in. "Let me know when you want to get in." He eased himself back up against one of the roaring jets that sprayed out, slightly moaning in pleasure as the water relived some build up stress on his muscles. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying this moment as he allowed himself to become completely at ease, something he hadn't done in a long time since Klaus came into his life and has been there ever since, breathing down his neck like a strict parent, not letting him have his moments of peace or relaxation. He jumped for joy when he heard that Klaus would be leaving to go off to Italy for some "family business" as he put it.

Stefan sighed, opening his eyes slowly as a waterfall of cold water came pouring down onto his face. He growled low, glaring up at Delena who was holding a bucket in her small hands. "Midget..." Stefan's eyes flashed from green to black, glaring at Delena who quickly ran away with the bucket back to the pool. "I'm so going to get you for that!" In a flash, Stefan scooped Delena up into his arms, growling at her as he grabbed the bucket from her and threw it into the pool. Delena giggled up at him, smiling innocently. Stefan glared. "That wasn't nice."

"Dat fwunny!" Delena exclaimed, earning another heated glare from Stefan as he stomped over to the hot tub. He started to grin evilly, setting Delena down into the water and immediately began getting her wet. Delena squealed, trying to get away. "Nwo Steffy! Dat hwot!"

"Now you know how I felt." Stefan chuckled, picking Delena back up into his arms, settling himself against the jets once again. He watched with a wide smile as Delena cuddled up to his muscular chest, yawning softly as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her protectively against him as he lightly kissed her head. "My little midget." A soft whisper passed through Stefan's lips as he allowed both his mind and body to relax, knowing that he didn't have long to be at peace before Klaus returned, wrecking his life once again.

But for now, he was going to enjoy these moments, knowing that someday these could be his last.

His gaze landed on Delena, who seemed to be getting hot. He nudged her gently. "Ready to go home midget? You look tired."

Delena nodded, yawning again as she rubbed her eyes with her wet hand. "Mwe weady."

Stefan smiled slightly, standing up slowly and stepping out of the tub, going over to his chair and grabbing his towel, using it to dry Delena off first then himself. Once they were dry, he slowly started to walk towards home when a girl stopped him. "Excuse me sir, can I look at your beautiful daughter? She is so darn cute. I saw you playing with her. You're a wonderful father."

Stefan scoffed lightly, looking at the brunette woman. She appeared to be in her early 20s and wore a pink, revealing swim suit. Stefan gave her a once over before shaking his head. "I'm her uncle, not father."

The girl looked confused for a second before nodding, smiling at Delena. "Really? Well, you make one hell of an uncle. You ought to teach my uncle a thing or two about having fun. All he wants to do is go out and hunt." She rolled her eyes, causing Stefan to laugh lowly. "Well it was nice meeting you, bye cutie!" She threw Stefan a wink and a smile at Delena before hopping back into the pool.

_Mental note: Make that girl's death a quick one. _Stefan laughed to himself as he gently bounced a sleepy Delena in his arms, taking off towards the boarding house.

He stepped into the house, holding Delena close to him as he walked inside and up the stairs to Delena's room, laying her on her bed and getting out her pajamas. Delena yawned, barely able to stay awake as Stefan quickly changed her and threw her wet swim suit into the bathroom. "My bed midget?" He chuckled as Delena reached for him, meaning a yes. He groaned playfully as he picked her up, rubbing her back gently, quickly flashing to his room and throwing back the covers, laying the sleepiing child on the sheets before covering her up. Stefan crawled into bed next to her, lightly brushing a strand of hair out of her face before pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly as he drifted off to sleep, softing whispering, "I love you Delena."

**The End**


End file.
